Danza de la ocarina
by Riko Rojas
Summary: Vaati es un minish que vive feliz sentado en un tronco, pero un día una niña le quita su asiento favorito y él se debate entre quitarla de ahí o quedarse sin hacer nada... bueno, se ve que es una niña muy bonita.
1. Chapter 1

Minueto del bosque

Me gusta este tronco, mi lugar favorito. Aquí es donde puedo descansar y alejarme de mis obligaciones como aprendiz de hechicero, me gustaría que Ezero fuera un poco más suave conmigo, pero me advirtieron que no seria fácil.

Últimamente no he venido a este lugar, cuando llego al parecer una niña se me adelantó sentándose en el. Tal vez sea pequeño pero puedo crear al menos un pequeño remolino para alejarla de ahí.

Saca algo de una bolsa, una ocarina de madera, tal vez la perdone si lo que toca me agrada. Acerca el instrumento a sus labios y dulces notas empiezan a escuchar alrededor del bosque, pienso dejarla ahí hasta que termine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bolero de fuego

Vengo cada día a escucharla, siempre a la misma hora desde aquella mañana está ahí. Muy dulce y bonita, su cabello tiene un tono peculiar como el mío. Quiero acercarme para hablar con ella, pero la presencia de alguien más me pone alerta.

Un niño como de la misma edad que ella se para enfrente de la niña, esta detiene su música y le sonríe, su sonrisa es muy hermosa. Charlan un rato, aunque parece que ella es quien hace toda la conversación porque el chico se queda completamente en silencio. Se levanta y lo abraza, se ven muy bien juntos, tanto que me empieza a doler el pecho.

Me gustaría estar en su lugar, me gustaría abrazarla y hablar con ella todo el día, pero lo que mas quiero es llamarla "amiga".


	3. Chapter 3

Serenata del agua

No pude volver hoy al bosque, el maestro Ezero me pidió acompañarlo al lago Hylia, no tuve de otra mas que seguirlo. Me explicó no hace mucho que los niños del bosque se llamaban Kokiris, seres que jamás perdían apariencia de niños aun si tuvieran 40 años, muy extraño a mi parecer.

También me comentó que no podían salir del bosque o de lo contrario morirían, casi le reclamo al ver a la niña chapoteando a las orillas del lago, en vez de eso logré escabullirme y esconderme en unas hiervas para verla mejor.

Veía su reflejo con algo de tristeza, logré escuchar un "¿por qué teníamos que ser diferentes?". Creo que se refería al chico rubio, había escuchado que él no era de su misma, raza sino un Hylian, por boca del Gran Árbol Deku. Yo también soy diferente a ella, pero eso no seria impedimento para poder estar a su lado. Sin conocerla realmente me había enamorado de ella.


	4. Chapter 4

Nocturno de la sombra

De noche, siempre odie viajar así pero no tengo mas opción que hacerlo. Creo que nos detendremos cerca del bosque Kokiri, espero que el viejo se duerma pronto, quiero ver a la niña un rato y se que si se lo pido, aparte de decirme que no, me golpeará con su bastón.

Apenas cerró los ojos salí disparado de la tienda rumbo al bosque, un niño pelirrojo "custodiaba" la entrada. Varias casas estaban hechas por los troncos de árboles muertos, solo una aun tenia las luces encendidas, fui hacia allá con la esperanza de que ahí viviera mi niña.

Al entrar vi que no podía dormir, estaba acurrucada entre sus sabanas con una expresión de miedo en su rostro. Comprendí que se debía al viento que sonaba de forma aterradora y creo que el motivo por el cual tuviera las lucen prendidas era que le tenia miedo a la oscuridad. Para tratar de ayudarla a conciliar el sueño use mi magia para que el viento en vez de sonar aterrador fuera un arrullo, varias notas suaves se escapaban, ni siquiera sabia que podía hacer eso. En poco tiempo ella estaba dormida y yo tuve que regresar al campamento.


	5. Chapter 5

Preludio de luz

No pude volver a verla en mas de una semana, mi entrenamiento fue riguroso y casi nunca tenia tiempo libre. Quisiera volver al bosque para escucharla tocar su ocarina, su melodía me hacia sentir como nuevo y el solo recordar cada nota provocaba que el entrenamiento no lo sintiera tan riguroso.

Cuando pasamos por los bosques Minish en plena mañana, las hojas de los árboles me recuerdan la tonalidad de cabello de la chiquilla y por consiguiente a ella misma. Mi magia con el viento a crecido considerablemente, cada que puedo, que son muy pocas veces, trato de reproducir las mismas notas dirigiendo el aire suavemente por orificios de troncos huecos o entre las ramas.

Ezero ve eso con gracia y de vez en cuando me ayuda con una o dos notas, después de todo no es tan malo el viejo, a veces lo considero un padre para mí. Me prometió volver al bosque algún día, espero eso con ansias.


	6. Chapter 6

Réquiem del espíritu

Tal parece que aquí acabó todo para mí, quien diría que ese muchacho seria quien me derrotara, su amigo. Ella jamás supo de mi, si ni siquiera pude volver al bosque, Ezero no cumplió su promesa.

Esperé tres años de mi vida por volver a verla, pero en esos tres años cambié drásticamente. Es triste que mi sueño no se cumpliera, no supe quien era en realidad, no supe su nombre y lo peor de todo, jamás pude llamarla "amiga" como quise hacerlo hace mas de tres años.

Muero joven, ella debe tener 13 mientras yo tengo 16. Tal vez si hubiera vuelto en esos tres años en este momento estaría con ella mirando el atardecer en el lago Hylia, tomándola de la mano. Me enamoré pero no fui correspondido, de todos modos somos diferentes, esto jamás pudo haber sido. Muero pensando en ella, con aquella melodía en mi mente. Muero pero con una sonrisa en mi rostro. Muero y mi espíritu la ve desde el cielo.


End file.
